Elevated surfaces, desks, tables, and the like, are underutilized in many industries. In grocery retail stores in particular, a worker often must stock shelves with heavy items; however, it is not uncommon to see that worker struggle to lift heavy cases of consumer goods well over his/her head, in a dangerous and potentially harmful manner. Such lifting causes concern for the worker, who might get injured in the process, the managers, who need shelves to be stocked quickly and efficiently, and the customers, who do not feel safe walking past a worker who is struggling to hold a large amount of weight. The worker is also too preoccupied to help a customer, which causes frustration for the managers and inconvenience for the customer. What is needed is a mobile surface or platform that can support a large amount of weight, an arm that can lower for addition of goods and raise for upper shelf stocking as needed, and a ladder to help the worker reach those high shelves. What would be even more beneficial is if this rising surface or platform could support cleaning supplies, writing implements for tracking goods, a garbage chute and bag support so small pieces of garbage can be disposed of quickly and simply, and caution cones for situations that require isolation of an area. Such an arrangement would allow a worker to take with him/her one convenient cart with everything needed to fix any retail store scenario.
The multipurpose mobile utility lifting ergonomic cart, introduced by the present invention, makes it easy for a worker to keep his/her important items with them as needed. Such items may include a ladder, an accessible garbage bag, a duster, a bottle of spray cleaner, an extendible broom, a dustpan, a rag, tape, paper clips, pencils, pens, a safety knee cushion for stocking items at floor level, a large caution sign, and more. The present invention also includes several platform attachments for different functions. For example, one such platform attachment is a clipboard hinge attachment for holding papers while a user writes; another such platform attachment is an angled podium for delivering speeches. There are many potential variations of useful platforms with unique designs that can be applied to the present invention. Several of these variations would also benefit from the application of a disposable cover, to protect the present invention from damage during use. Such a cover is also provided. The present invention allows these platforms to rise up to a more comfortable working level. The magnets on the sides of the present invention are perfect for attachment to a stocking cart or a sorting cart, which are commonly used in retail and hold more items for stocking.